Lion Rage
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cyo gets some training in G.U.N and gets the mission to capture Crystal and Jacket again under terms by the Commander. Ending shows Cyo is intending to give something beautiful to Bonnie. OC's belongs to ScottishArtGuy and me. The Commander to SEGA.


**AN: Hi guys, here's a new one shot story for you. It may seem a bit OOC but I did my best ^^^;**

Ever since coming home from Mesozoic Island and found out Crystal and Jacket has sneaked into the hospital and assaulted Bonnie, Cyo has become increasingly obsessed with taking revenge on the two green cats. Right now he was training at the G.U.N training room and destroyed several of the training robots there. He grabbed one and ripped it in half and threw them away.

"Bring it on! I can do this all day!" Cyo demanded. The doors opens up to let in Gun hunters. They fired laser bullets at Cyo but the lion flips over and jumps to dodge the lasers. He jumps onto one hunter and forced it into shooting another hunter. Then Cyo tore off it's cannon and whacks the robot with it and threw it back. The robot fell down and shuts down as Cyo looks over it.

"Excellent work Cyo. Excellent" The Commander's voice came from the speakers. Cyo then walks up the door to meet the commander in person. When he got out the Commander stands right there with his hands behind his back.

"All for nothing. Just letting off some steam" Cyo said.  
"I can tell that your aggression gives the strength you need in combat. One day you could consider a part in G.U.N" The Commander said.  
"I'll keep that in mind. But I need to be at Sonic's side since he allowed me in his team after he saved me from Dr. Eggman" Cyo said.

"Right. We wanted you here since you know more about Crystal and Jacket than the rest of us, we believe you can capture them again after they sneaked into the hospital and you know on your girlfriend and murdered several workers at the asylum" The Commander said.  
"You can count on it sir. I got a score to settle with them anyway" Cyo salutes.  
"Just one more thing. Don't die out there please and if you so much as disobey the order we'll shut your heart off with this EMP gun" The Commander said strictly. Cyo took a deep breath and sighs.

"Fine. But again I promise to bring them here" Cyo said.

At some place, Crystal and Jacket were on their own and had some drinks after assaulting Bonnie at the hospital.

"Oh man, I just can't get enough of Bonnie's lips. I makes me want more" Crystal said.  
"I can tell. One day I might consider meeting some other guy since Cyo is no good to me now" Jacket said.  
"And how do you expect your boy to be?" Crystal asked.

"I can totally think of him as being as destructive and violent as I am" Jacket said.  
"Really? And handsome I presume" Crystal said.

From outside, Cyo took out the binoculars and sees the two cats inside the house. He takes up his walkie talkie.

"Commander, I found them" Cyo said quietly.  
"Excellent. Now get inside there and take them down" The Commander said.  
"Copy that. Cyo out" Cyo said and climbs up to the vent and opens the hatch and crawls in. Once he was just above the two cats, he reaches in his pockets and took out a smoke bomb and smirks.

"Now when I get to see Bonnie again I will take her in and then we'll have our wedding so she truly is my wife by this collar on her neck and this ring will make her weaker" Crystal said, holding out a shock collar and a depower ring.  
"Good idea Sis" Jacket grins. Then the hatch on the vent above them opened getting their attention and the smoke bomb detonated and filled the whole room with smoke.

"*Cough cough* What happened?!" Jacket coughed.  
"WHO IS THERE?!" Crystal yelled. Then in the smoke they saw a shadowy figure appear and then punched down Jacket hard and then as the figure became clear in their vision there stood Cyo.

"CYO?!" Crystal gasped.  
"Crystal and Jacket! We got unfinished business both of you and I. And for sneaking into the hospital and murdered those at the asylum I'm taking you in!" Cyo said angrily.  
"Oh please! Bonnie will be mine and mine only!" Crystal sneered. Cyo growls and cracks his knuckles.

"Then fight for your life!" Cyo then ran at Crystal and beats her with his bare hands and Crystal tried to fight back but Cyo was now more prepared and caught her fist and headbutts her.

"OW!" Crystal head her head.  
"THIS IS FOR BONNIE!" Cyo punched her in her gut and grabs her tail to throw her over.  
"UGH!" Crystal grunts. She saw a nearby gun and takes it up to shoot at Cyo. She fires two shots at him but he dodges them and then makes it to her where she now shot him in the thigh.

"AAAGH!" Cyo screamed in pain. Then Crystal kicked Cyo and tossed him to Jacket.  
"Finish him now!" Crystal said to Jacket.  
"With pleasure!" Jacket pulled Cyo into a bear hug and tries to squeeze him.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAGH!" Cyo groaned.  
"That's for rejecting me Cyo!" Jacket grinned.  
"You monkeyfighting snake!" Cyo groaned.  
"Says you" Jacket continued to try crush Cyo. But then Cyo managed to give him a hard double kick and grabs his wrist and hurls him at a canister filled with flammable content, it pours onto the floor.

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Crystal attacked Cyo and shoved a knife into his shoulder.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Cyo roars in pain and grabs her wrists and hurls her over, then pulled the knife from the shoulder and throws it away.  
"You're mine now Crystal!" Cyo said in anger, approaching her as if he was about to kill her. She was about to punch at him again when he caught her arm and twisted it to dislocate it.

"AAAAAAH!" Crystal screamed in pain. Cyo gets behind her and cuffs her wrists.  
"By the way you're under arrest again! For raping!" Cyo snarled. Crystal groans in pain and in defeat. Jacket now got up and now head locks Cyo.

"TIME TO DIE CYO!" Jacket yelled. Cyo struggled desperately to not get his neck broken until he managed to press the button on his arm to use freeze gun.  
"CHILL!" Cyo shouted and fired a steam of cold air onto Jacket's face to stun him and then Cyo knees him in the chest and punched him hard in the face many times. With a final punch, Jacket's face was covered in blood from his nose and mouth.

"What are you waiting for Cyo? Finish me off" Jacket pleaded to be killed. Cyo then screamed in a battle cry and then seems to be aiming at his head but instead punched right next to it.

"No, you're under arrest for homicide!" Cyo said and cuffs him. Then he sedates Jacket to make sure he does not break free and he did so on Crystal also. Then Cyo got up and suddenly smelled smoke.

"Wait a minute. Oh crud!" He realized that the flammable content has caught fire from a broken lantern during the fight and was heading to some explosive canisters. He hurls both cats over his shoulder and burst the door open before the house exploded.

Once he was far away and the fire department arrived, Cyo calls the commander.  
"Cyo to The Commander. I've caught Crystal and Jacket" Cyo said.  
"Good job Cyo. Not bad for a rookie" The Commander said.  
"You could say that. I'll wait for your men to pick them up" Cyo said.  
"Good. They are on their way, boy" The Commander said.  
"Alright, Cyo out" Cyo then hung up. He glares down at the two cats and kicked Crystal in the gut in revenge, making her moan in pain.

"Justice is served" He muttered.

Back to G.U.N prison, Jacket has been given a collar to shut down his powers and Crystal was placed in a straight jacket in the cell and was chained at her feet.

"I got to hand it to you Cyo, you did well" The Commander said.  
"Thank you sir" Cyo salutes.  
"Because of you and your mission succeeded, you're now officially one of us" The Commander said. Cyo looked down unsure and then thought for a moment, should he be a soldier at G.U.N at fulltime or not?. Then he tells the Commander;

"I would love to be, but I'd rather stick with the Sonic team. But could I work with you guys part time?" Cyo suggested. The Commander then went silent and then nodded.

"Very well. Part time it is for now. I respect your opinion young man, same I did for Shadow as I first hated him but then I accepted him into G.U.N. I may have done bad things but I am now deciding to do the right ones. You're free to go" The Commander said.

"Thank you Sir" Cyo said and leaves the base. In his pocket, he has a small box with a ring in, intending to propose to Bonnie soon.

THE END for now


End file.
